


For Sale: Baby Shoes, Never Worn

by Anni08



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fear, Pregnancy, mention of miscarriage
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anni08/pseuds/Anni08
Summary: Der Leser denkt in einer schlaflosen Nacht über eine Zeitungsannonce nach. Kann Gabriel seine Frau wieder beruhigen?
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Kudos: 4





	For Sale: Baby Shoes, Never Worn

"Zu verkaufen: Baby Schuhe, nie getragen"

Diese einfachen 6 Worte spuken dir immer wieder im Kopf herum und haben es mehr als einmal geschafft dir die Tränen in die Augen zu treiben.  
Letzte Wochen hast du diese simplen 6 Worte in einer Annonce im Internet gesehen und seit dem gehen sie dir nicht mehr auch dem Kopf. Du denkst die ganze Zeit daran, was wohl mit den Eltern und dem Kind passiert sein muss.  
War das Baby einfach nur aus den Schuhen hinaus gewachsen bevor es die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte sie zu tragen?  
Oder hatten die Eltern des Kindes diese Schuhe vielleicht von der ungeliebten Cousine 2. Grades geschenk bekommen und versuchten nun sie auch schnellstem Wege wieder los zu werden?  
Oder aber hatte die Mutter am Morgen noch ruhig und nichtsahnend über ihren Bauch gestrichen und die Bewegungen ihres Kindes gespürt ohne zu wissen dass dies die letzten Lebenszeichen ihres Ungeborenen waren?  
Der Gedanke lässt dich laut Schluchzen und du klammerst dich schon beinahe Verzweifelt an deine Tasse Tee, mit der du vor dem Fenster stehst und in den verschneiten Garten hinaus guckst.  
Auf einmal spürst du, dass eine Person hinter dich getreten ist und du lehnst dich an sie, inhalierst ihren Geruch. Es ist dieser Geruch den du so an ihm liebst, mit dem du bis an dein Lebensende neben dir morgens im Bett aufwachen willst.  
"Schatz was ist los? Hast du Schmerzen? Ist etwas mit dem Baby? Sollen wir ins Krankenhaus fahren?", fragt dich dein Partner Gabriel ruhig und dennoch kannst du die Angst und Besorgnis in seiner Stimme hören.  
Langsam schüttelst du kaum merklich den Kopf, während Gabe seine beiden Hände von hinten auf deinen großen kugelrunden Babybauch legt.  
Du kuschelst dich noch weiter an ihn und genießt für einen Moment einfach nur die Wärme, dann flüsterst du leise: "Ich hab wieder an die Annonce gedacht...".  
Du traust dich kaum es auszusprechen, den du weißt wie irrational deine Angst eigentlich ist.  
Gabriel hat dich inzwischen in seinem Arm gedreht, sodass ihr euch nun tief in die Augen schaut.  
"Schatz, bitte hör auf dir diese Gedanken zu machen. Dir und unserem Sohn wird nichts passieren, ich werde euch beschützen. Es wird alles wie geplant ablaufen und in ein paar Wochen, an Weihnachten, werden wir dann mit unserem Kind das erste Weihnachten als richtige kleine Familie feiern", sagt er zu dir und küsst dich leidenschaftlich. Und in diesem Moment wird die wieder einmal bewusst, wieso du diesen Mann, deinen Ehemann, deinen Gabriel sosehr liebst: weil er immer genau die richtigen Worte findet und weiß was du brauchst.  
Und in den nächsten Tagen denkst du nicht ein einziges Mal mehr an die Annonce, nicht einmal mehr als ihr unter dem Weihnachtsbaum kleine blaue Baby Schuhe für euer fünf Tage alten Sohn Elias findet.


End file.
